Deadhouse
"After the incident in the space base, some traces of the Thana Meteor hit Earth. You thought the meteor was completely destroyed. You were wrong this time." Deadhouse is the first Thanatics mode map found in Death: Reincarnated. It is set in a giant home/theatre found near Baka Base surrounded by buildings. Four players (playing as their counterpart Entities) must stay inside and defend themselves from an unlimited amount of thanatic enemies in either Firefight (wave-round-set), Survival (round based) or Madness (all at once). Rooms Deadhouse contains only four rooms which are all on a single floor, the Lobby, the Dining Room, Walkway Room, and lastly, the Cinema/Garden. The cost to open each door is 1250 points. Lobby The lobby is the biggest room on the map, and contains four ways for the Thanatics to get in. Only three of these doors can be boarded up for repair. They are located behind the spawn, and the left to right corridors. The unfixable way is through a broken shaft at the top of the room where Thanatics can spawn. Contrary to belief, they do not actually take fall damage. A Marksman, ARS, and Target Pistol gun deposit spawn in this room. Savior Soda can be purchased here as well for 1000 points, found near the Marksman spawn. Power Punch can be purchased here as well for 5000 points, and is found near the door to the Dining Room. Two doors here are available for purchase, to the Dining Room and the Walkway room. Dining Room The dining room is the smallest room on the map, and contains three ways for the Thanatics to get in. All of them can be boarded up for repair. The Burstgun can be bought off the wall near the door to the Dining Room on the opened side, and the Farseer sniper rifle can be purchased off the table. Two windows are found behind the table and the other is located beside the Burstgun spawn. This room does not open to other rooms except for the Lobby. Lastly, Sleighter Stout can be bought at the very end of the room for 2500 points. Walkway Room The walkway room is a two-leveled room that contains one way for the Thanatics to get in the room inside the said area. The GLS grenade launcher can be bought here, as well as the SMG. The GLS is found on the second level. Furthermore, this room opens up to the Cinema/Gardens. It is the only room that offers so. Blaster Brew can be bought in the entranceway that leads to the Cinema for 2500 points. Finally, the Auspicious Crate spawns here by the Thanatic spawn for 1000 points. Cinema/Gardens The last room, the Cinema/Garden is the second biggest room on the map. It has, as said, a small cinema screen and some seats. A small set of flowers are found in the background behind a glass case, to simulate a greenhouse. Alot of weapons can be purchased here. The Compactor machine pistol can be found here on the wall by the garden. The Chaingun can be bought out of the cabinet after breaking the lock (melee a few times). The Rocket Pod Launcher can be found inside the garden, after smashing all the glass. It is expensive. The Death Delight can also be purchased behind the cinema screen, for 10000 points. The Uber Machine can be found here behind a red window, only to be opened if one has purchased all S.I.N.S. in the map. Easter Eggs Quotes See Deadhouse/Quotes Radioes Three radioes can be found on the map. One can be found in the lobby, and the last two can be found in the dining room. The one in the lobby can be found under the blanket by a window, and the two in the dining room can be found under the table and under the Sleighter Stout. *The first radio talks about the Meteor at the Space Base. *The second radio talks about the Film Crew who left the "Deadhouse". *The third radio talks about a Overloader hidden outside the "Deadhouse" and how it can't be reached, as well as the gardens. Hit the Set The player can play a Death: Reincarnated spoof of Happy Gilmore by finding the film in the room with the Uber Machine and fixing the theatre after turning on the electricity. The film has to be inserted into the camera recorder. Doing this unlocks an achievement. Achievements *Thanaphobe - Complete the first set of Thanatics on Deadhouse, get to Round 16 on Survival on Deadhouse, and survive for 10 minutes on Deadhouse in Madness mode. *Director's Cut - Play the Happy Gilmore spoof on "Deadhouse". *Uber Pwnage - Obtain an Uber Machine weapon in "Deadhouse". Trivia *Deadhouse was the only map to be released with Death: Reincarnated, until Manor, the Thanatic remake of House came out on Halloween day. *According to the first radio, the Thana meteor hit an area 5 kilometers from Deadhouse. *The film crew who left the Deadhouse were wielding Target Pistols as hinted in the radio. If one plays as a Thanatic in the Versus mode, one of the spawns shows a corpse of a film crew member holding a camera. This was the only member of four who didn't make it out alive. *The third radio talks about an Overloader that can't be reached. If one plays the map in Theater mode or noclips, they can find this said Overloader by the fountain outside the map inside of it. When the radio talks about the gardens, they said about it was to be watered when "all the sins come together" referring to the S.I.N.S.. Funny however, is that when the Uber Machine is revealed, the plants in the garden get watered. *This is the only map where the Farseer and Burstgun can be found in the same room. *The Compactor originally could be bought in the Walkway room in the beta version. *The British-Canadian Entity player will talk about how the cinema offered crumpets once. *The Russo-Ukraine Entity player will say how the cinema had a cabinet filled with Blowback shotguns for self-defense. *The Japanese Entity player knows there will be a Rocket Pod Launcher in the cinema room. When the player actually goes there, he will say "I'm psychic, you know." *The German-Austrian Entity player will be pissed about how he starts off with a Pistol instead of an awesome weapon, such as the Chaingun. *If a player dies solo as the German-Austrian Entity player, he comments about how the Thanatics will die in fear after knocking him down.